


Almost Lovers

by LightLeadingMe



Series: Oil & Water [3]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: She never slept over. They actually had a rule about that. What was going on?
Relationships: Dina Fox/Garrett McNeill
Series: Oil & Water [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937848
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Almost Lovers

Garrett's eyes opened slowly, his exhausted body awaking unwillingly. He squinted his eyes and moved sit up, but he realized there was something, or rather someone, on his chest. He looked down and saw the dark brown hair of Dina on his chest and his eyes widened. She never slept over. They actually had a rule about that. What was going on? He blinked rapidly and tried to figure out if he was dreaming or not. And then he tried to decipher if he was still asleep, if it would be considered a dream or a nightmare. As he weighed his options of waking Dina up gently or just pushing her off his chest, the woman shifted and mumbled something in her sleep. It was at this moment that he realized she was wrapped completely around him. Her leg was draped over his waist, her arm around his stomach and her face buried in his chest. Her pale leg was smooth and he could see just a hint of her black thong at her hip where the shirt she was wearing (his shirt) had ridden up.  
  
She looked... cute.  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows, Garrett wiped a hand down his face, wracking his brain to figure out what exactly happened the night before. Flashes of the Cloud 9 gang at a bar came to mind as well as the events of the tornado that hit them head on. Oh, right. After leaving the store, most of the staff decided to get drunk at a bar in celebration of nearly escaping death. He vaguely remembered Dina sitting on his lap with her tongue down his throat while Jonah sang karaoke (annoyingly well for his drunken state), but he had no recollection of how he got home. He also didn't remember having sex, which is even more shocking because that would mean that he and Dina broke every single rule.  
  
A small crash from his living room startled Garrett from his thoughts and he frowned. Who else was here? Was he being robbed? His questions were answered when Jonah came around the corner and peeked his head into his bedroom. He looked disheveled and hungover, but his eyes lit up at the sight of Garrett and Dinna cuddling. He smiled wryly and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his cell phone and posing it to take a picture.  
  
"Don't you dare," Garrett growled under his breath. For some reason he was being mindful of the woman sleeping on top of him.  
  
Jonah's grin widened until he was full on beaming and he snapped at least four photos on his phone before he locked it. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds..." he whispered with a wink.  
  
"Jonah," he hissed. "Jonah!"  
  
But the man had disappeared from the doorway and he could hear his front door open and close a few seconds later. Garrett cursed under his breath, plotting ways to get back at Jonah later, but Dina shifted again and diverted his attention. He looked down to see her peaceful sleeping face and his shoulders relaxed, followed by the rest of his body. It was probably too early to wake up anyway. Surely they could deal with whatever weirdness they were bound to face later. He pulled Dina impossibly closer and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep. 


End file.
